


黑暗边缘的跃动

by Effy009



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effy009/pseuds/Effy009
Summary: 原著向，接着第二季结尾的故事开的脑洞。艾德曾经告诉霍顿自己对于BTK的一点看法。在这篇文里，霍顿会就BTK案子向他寻求帮助，这样两人见面的机会就有了......【哭泣】人物尽量还原剧里的设定吧，希望不要太OOC我写文很慢...【根本不会写文】有人吃这对儿真的很开心了





	1. 第一章  一场胜利

**Author's Note:**

> 手活handjob 死亡威胁death threat 可能会有BDSM吧...水平有限

亚特兰大的案子让匡提科在联邦调查局一举成名，不，应该说是轰动了全国。在'地下室'工作的家伙们——那个曾经用来自嘲的称呼，如今却成为了行为科学部最具有称赞性质的标签。  
报纸上是这么描述这个案子的——  
“犯罪嫌疑人韦恩•威廉姆斯于9月7号被警方逮捕，被控两项谋杀罪名，至此持续笼罩着恐怖气氛的亚特兰大终于拨云见日。  
在本次案件调查过程中，联邦调查局的两名探员——霍顿•福特以及比尔•坦奇起到了至关重要的作用。他们运用了一种新兴的、富有创造性的办案方式。通过研究系列杀人凶手的行为模式，制定出一套系列犯罪行为归类法。利用该方法对证据进行推演，仿佛让毫无生机的证据说话，或者说与它们进行'交流'，从而得出犯罪嫌疑人的人物特征，种族，年龄，甚至养没养宠物。这感觉就像通灵一般，令人拍手称奇。这种方式还有一个专业的名称——'侧写'。两位优秀的探员称得上是本次案件当之无愧的英雄。  
犯罪嫌疑人韦恩•威廉姆斯，黑人，23岁，唱片推销商，养着一只德国牧羊犬——与其中一名被害者身上的狗毛匹配，一切证据表明他就是亚特兰大的儿童杀人魔。并且该嫌疑人被抓后，至今没有收到黑人社区儿童失踪或者死亡的任何消息。街区上又可以见到孩子们嬉戏打闹的身影，整个市区洋溢着祥和的气氛。  
本案目前正处于证据整理阶段，预计于明年1月份开始审理。”  
……  
“这就是一篇胡扯。”霍顿•福特将报纸摔在了办公桌上。  
格雷•史密斯探员抬起无辜的大眼睛看了他一眼，没有发表任何评论，继续埋头敲打打字机。  
“你看这篇报道了吧，格雷。媒体总是在事情刚露出苗头的时候插上一脚，煽动民众。目前的证据还说明不了任何事......”  
“我把它看成是对行为科工作的一种褒奖。”格雷打断了霍顿的话，小心翼翼地说道：“那上面说…咳…说我们在做的事是史无前例，非常有效的。”  
“是这样没错...但我指的不是这个。”霍顿叹了一口气，拿起报纸晃了晃。  
“两项谋杀罪，并且被害者皆是成年人，这根本无法成为结束这个案子的定锤。即使侧写显示这个人就是我们要找的家伙，但证据层面没有提供有力支持...现在就宣布胜利未免太早了些。”  
“你们在聊什么？”霍顿正打算大发一番言论，却被人打断了。  
温蒂•卡尔博士推开门走进了办公室，手上端着一杯刚买的热咖啡。  
“我在说报纸，关于亚特兰大的。他们的描述很不专业。”  
霍顿看到进来的人是温蒂后，收住了即将爆发的火气，放过了可怜的格雷。  
“是的。将侧写与通灵相比拟，这显得我们很不专业，措辞不当。我们在做的是一项很严肃的犯罪学研究，但愿媒体能让人们认识到这个。”  
温蒂推开自己办公室的门，走了进去。  
“其实...我倒觉得这种说法更能帮助人们理解吧。'让证据说话'，这让侧写听起来很有艺术感。”  
霍顿跟着她走过去，靠在了门边上。  
温蒂摇了摇头。她将外套挂在衣架上，抬起一边眉毛，双手交叉在胸前。  
“你想说什么？”  
“两项谋杀罪的受害者都是成年人，没有直接证据将那十二个孩子和他联系到一起。我们本可以做到更多，继续跟进这个案子，运用些审讯技巧，完全有可能让他认罪。但泰德叫我们回来了...”  
他想起孩子的妈妈对他说过的话，'你是来邀功的么？'那充满轻蔑地语气...指责他没有认真查案。和那些政客一样，不过是找了一个可怜的黑人顶罪。这句话深深地刺痛了他，让他沮丧，倍感受挫。  
“那些失去孩子的妈妈们不会接受这样敷衍的结果。报纸上说的一片祥和，无非是安抚民众的假象。”  
温蒂揉了揉太阳穴，不想一大早就和霍顿在这件事情上争论。  
“你们已经做了能做的一切，也证明了行为科学部的价值。接下来的事就不是联邦调查局的管辖范围了，将它们留给司法系统就好......我以为我们之中，你才是一名FBI探员，清楚自己的职责范围。”  
说完之后，她意识到自己的言辞过于激烈了。昨天夜里温蒂对自己刚刚结束的一段感情思考了很久，没有睡个好觉。  
“听着，我知道你想给受害者的家属们一个交代。但这个国家发生的连环杀人案数量众多，我们在这个案子上耗费的时间和精力，说不定会有更多人被杀害。我们没法抓住全部，给他们定罪，但我们在做的研究可以为抓捕提供帮助。”  
她拿起桌子上的文件整理，里面夹着她和格雷最近几次的访谈记录，以及新的研究对象的资料。  
“现在，我们得朝前看了。”  
温蒂举起手里的资料从他身边经过，敲了敲办公室的门板。格雷急忙停下手头的工作看向她。  
“开会。”  
她总是这般雷厉风行，头也不回地走向了电梯。脚下一双细跟高跟鞋，在走廊里发出清脆的回响。格雷瞥了一眼停在原地的霍顿，起身跟了过去。

泰德•甘恩副局长自上任以来，给行为科投入了大量的资金支持。这间会议室宽敞、明亮，最重要的是它在地上。能够时不时呼吸新鲜空气很不错。霍顿有点可惜自己没有及时收拾自己的东西搬到楼上这间办公室，让比尔抢了先机。不过这也合乎情理，毕竟他是部门的领头人...  
他望向比尔的办公室，此刻开着顶灯，公文包匆匆放在了桌子上，人却不见踪影。  
“比尔呢？他不会是在食堂吃早饭吧？”霍顿推开会议室的玻璃门走了进去。  
“他去找甘恩了，有些私事。”温蒂把手上的文件放在桌子上摆好，录音带放进录音机里，准备开始今天的会议。  
“我们不用等他了。”  
和变态杀人狂约谈，将他们的行为归类，制造一个犯罪行为数据库，从而为嫌疑人侧写提供依据。这就是他们工作的重心。温蒂负责寻找研究对象，比尔和霍顿负责约谈，格雷负责整理文件。这就是他们的工作安排。但是温蒂太过于专注那些符合她归类的人了......在播放访谈录音带的时候，霍顿有些心不在焉。  
他不是反对这种做法，他只是更加注重实用价值。那些摆在眼前的，让他感兴趣的系列杀人犯。用温蒂的话说，他是'目光短浅'。可是当他聆听温蒂和格雷访谈小艾莫•韦恩•亨利的录音带的时候，格雷完全按照温蒂订做的问题提问，结果亨利不想谈任何事。只有当温蒂通过谈论同性恋经历这一自我暴露手段⑴，才得以让他开口。  
不过也没有问出什么有意思的结果...霍顿觉得白白浪费了这个约谈对象。  
“罗伯特•汉斯⑵，面包师屠夫。这个人非常有意思的是，他每次都会大动干戈地驾驶私人飞机，将受害者带到荒野上杀掉。他选择那些容易上当的妓女和酒吧侍女下手，证明了他是一个害怕遭受女性拒绝的人，有些许自卑。我们可以将他归类为有组织犯罪......”  
温蒂此刻正在详细描述下一个将要约谈的人，而霍顿脑子里想的却是BTK这个还没有被媒体报道出来的杀人犯。  
我们应该着手调查这个案子。研究他的行为规律，有没有相类似的人，制定约谈方案。BTK经常提起山姆之子，这个我们已经谈过了。他还说过开膛手杰克，以及泰德•邦迪⑶......  
“我们应该和泰德•邦迪谈谈。”霍顿突然说道，打断了温蒂。  
“什么？”  
“抱歉打断你。我在想之前中断调查的BTK的案子。”  
“所以？”  
温蒂停下摆放犯罪现场照片的动作，正在努力压制自己的脾气，霍顿天马行空的想法总让她措手不及。  
“BTK曾经说过他受到许多系列杀人犯的启发，其中有泰德•邦迪。如果我们和他谈谈，说不定能有所收获。”  
“霍顿，我想你明白，我们的工作不是随着未解的案子走，这会打乱我们的进度。你也看到了，甘恩要求我们加快工作进程，留给我们的时间不多了。”  
“我们已经证明了行为科的价值，现在是时候发挥它的作用了。我觉得这是一个很好的机会。”  
温蒂坐下来，心平气和地看着霍顿，说话的语气却带着警告的意味。  
“你应该知道他有过两次越狱的经历，并且第二次在越狱在逃期间还杀了一个人。他是个危险人物。”  
“这恰恰证明了他是个聪明的人，有着高学历，法学院优等生。开着他最爱的甲壳虫挑选猎物...”  
高智商犯罪——霍顿在心里总结道，会在每一次寻猎中完善自我。这让他想起了一个人，那个人戴着厚底眼镜露出了微笑，将他抱在怀里。  
“他就像艾德...就像坎伯一样。”  
“不，这件事情需要谨慎考虑。他能轻易撬开任何锁，无论是越狱还是偷盗。并且他不是一个情绪稳定的人物。”  
温蒂上下打量着霍顿，就像在看一个病人。  
“他咬掉过一位女性的乳头。我不认为面对面的座谈是很好的交流方式，在目前这种状况下。”  
温蒂当然指的是霍顿不知何时会发作的恐慌症，但她没有明说，因为她不想让格雷知道。这个过于看中自我良心的虔诚教徒搞不好会将事情搞砸，她不能冒这个险。  
“抱歉，来迟了。”  
霍顿正想再说些什么，比尔走进了会议室。  
“你跟甘恩谈的怎么样？”  
温蒂显然已经不想继续这个话题，无视掉了霍顿。  
“他批准我休假了。”  
比尔摊开双手，故作轻松的姿态回答道：“我想是因为我们刚刚赢得一场胜利的缘故。”  
“休假？你为什么要休假？”  
霍顿感觉他错过了什么，他看向温蒂，后者避开他的目光，低头整理桌上的文件。  
“家里有些急事，南茜她...”比尔一副欲言又止的样子。他抿住嘴唇，露出了苦笑。“总之，现在案子也结了，我终于可以专心处理家里的事了。”  
霍顿想起了他们在亚特兰大的对话。一个有着心理问题，有潜在可能发展成杀人犯的养子，还有神经紧张的妻子。那次在河边打捞尸体的时候，比尔暴躁地叫嚷着，告诉霍顿不用为此感到抱歉。  
他意识到了问题的严重性......  
“今天就到这里吧。这些是罗伯特•汉斯的资料，你先看看吧。”  
温蒂把手上一大摞文件放在桌子上，朝霍顿的方向推了过去。  
“如果有什么能帮到忙的，随时找我。”她在走出会议室前向比尔说道，目光有几不可查的柔和。  
“谢谢。”比尔向温蒂回以感激的微笑。  
他们之间的友谊着实让霍顿感到羡慕。他们互相尊敬，彼此了解。不用多说什么，就可以明白对方内心的想法。就像是知己一样。霍顿也想要这样的友谊，遗憾的是，他能找到最接近的人却是一个杀人犯...他欣赏艾德，享受每一次和他交谈的时光。  
在他心情跌落到谷底的时候，所有的人都离他远去。他不知道自己为什么会去找艾德，也许是希望从他那波澜不惊的眼睛里，寻得一丝安宁与慰藉。而艾德也确实给了他一个安慰的拥抱，尽管那不是霍顿预料到的方式......

“比尔，等一下。”  
离开会议室后，霍顿没有和温蒂他们一起下楼，而是来到了比尔的办公室。  
“我有点事想找你。”  
“什么事？”  
比尔正在整理自己的公文包，准备一会儿离开了。  
“BTK的案子能给我看看么，你休假这几天，我想研究一下。”  
“我以为你们要去研究那个做面包的变态。”  
他穿好自己的皮大衣，从兜里掏出一根香烟点燃，重新坐回他的椅子上。眯起双眼，透过白色的烟雾看着霍顿。  
“额...我会去的，最终。我想和泰德邦迪谈谈，温蒂完全不同意，没有余地。”  
“我也不同意。霍顿，听我说。首先我赞成你研究BTK，温蒂毕竟是做学术研究的，她不太懂联邦调查局的职责和规矩，有时候可能死板一些。但是泰德•邦迪？不。”  
比尔坚定地摇头，语气像是在斥责一个孩子。  
“我完全理解她为什么不让你去和他谈，她拒绝你是对的。如果这个疯子把你刺激到了，在你倒地昏厥的时候，换上你的衣服，趁机桃之夭夭，我们就完蛋了。”  
泰德•邦迪可以称得上是犯罪界的奇才，光是他承认的谋杀罪行就有30多起，而他的撬锁技术就如同他杀人一般熟练。待审期间有过两次越狱。在第二次越狱之前，邦迪用七个月的时间观察，通过减肥让自己能够穿过牢房天花板的隔层。趁着新年到来前夕，警察松懈的时候，进入到了警员的办公室，换上警服后，大大方方地走出了监狱。  
假如霍顿真的在访谈期间恐慌症发作......  
他想象了一下那个画面。在空荡荡的房间独自醒来，发现本来铐在邦迪手上的手铐，铐在了自己手腕上，另一端铐在桌腿上。西服和衬衣都不见了，身上只剩一件内裤，他还要大喊求救...  
FBI的脸面就被丢尽了。  
“明白了么？”比尔将他的思绪拉了回来。  
霍顿点了点头，如果不能找泰德•邦迪的话，那就........  
“上一次和坎伯聊了BTK，你还记得么？”霍顿谨慎地挑选着措辞，观察比尔的反应。  
“嗯哼？”  
“我虽然没有说很多细节，但他已经给出了一个初步的侧写......我觉得如果给他看看我们手上的资料，也许会有帮助。”  
联邦调查员咨询一名杀人犯关于另一名杀人犯的看法和推测？这是局里前所未有的新情况，同时也是霍顿最可贵的地方。他可以冲破传统，用超前的眼光看待事情。除此以外，他内心深处有一个微弱的声音承认这是为制造和艾德见面的机会而提供的说辞。就像上一次见曼森前，与艾德的一次短暂交谈。他们正好在同一所监狱，而曼森彼时恰巧不想见他们。  
艾德•坎伯就像是一个漩涡。霍顿在不知不觉间就走进了它的边缘，随后越陷越深。那个神秘又危险的中心回望着他，霍顿在畏惧与期待中向它靠近......  
“霍顿，我刚才说过你自身的问题，如果你又...”  
“不会的。”霍顿的语气坚定了很多，“上次你也看到了，我平安无事，没有出问题。这一次也一样。”  
他屏住呼吸等待比尔的回应。  
“好吧，可以去，既然你觉得没问题。”  
“可以？”  
“坎伯展现了他在侧写方面的才能，有他提供帮助，能做出更精准的画像，尽早抓住那个婊子养的。但我有一个要求。”比尔停顿了一下，将烟灰弹进烟灰缸里。霍顿凑了过去。  
“不要录音，这件事不能让局里以外的人知道。你可以给他看我们手上的资料，但只限现场照片，文字资料要你口头描述。”  
“好的。泰德那边我会去跟他说的，他一向很开明，你就不用再去找他了。”  
“也好。”  
该说的已经说完了，霍顿站在原地犹豫着该不该问南茜的事。  
“你还好么？”  
“不好。”比尔尽量装作很平静的样子。  
“南茜可能要和我离婚了。”  
霍顿不知道该说些什么，他并不擅长安慰人。他知道比尔很痛苦。比尔爱南茜，工作最忙的时候他都会尽最大可能赶回家陪她和孩子，然而最终换来的还是这样的结果。  
“如果有什么需要...”他想起了刚才温蒂说过的话。  
“谢谢。”比尔露出微笑，然后把BTK的资料递给了霍顿。  
“试着别惹出什么麻烦就好。”


	2. Chapter 2

加利福尼亚作为美国西海岸的度假胜地，每年都会吸引无数的游客。这里的阳光就像是跃动的精灵，落在海面上化作耀眼的金沙，映在棕榈树叶上是金色露水，泛着迷人的光芒。人们惬意地躺在沙滩上，和孩子们嬉戏玩耍，享受悠闲的度假时光。然而鲜少有人知道它不为人知的一面。这里的犯罪率在70年代是美国最高的地方，尤其是那些骇人听闻的案例。有专家分析，这和地貌有着很大的关系。加州地域广阔，山脉较多，生活在这里的人们大多都在小范围的社区里活动，很难接壤到大型社会环境。相较于大城市的人们，他们更容易形成极端的性格，尤其是那些患有偏执型人格的人。

霍顿开着车驾驶在沿海公路上，海风透过车窗吹在脸上很是舒服。车载收音机里播放着惬意的民谣，一切都是那么悠闲，仿佛他是来这里度假，而不是工作。

他很少独自出差，约谈这些人。而这一切开始的地方，正是他现在要前往的。如今他又只身一人去见他，如同第一次一样。

能够再次见到艾德·坎伯，霍顿的心情是复杂的。他期待与他交谈，同时又怀着畏惧感。那次在ICU，艾德咄咄逼人的气势，轻易将他逼到墙角，就在他觉得自己死定了的时候，被对方抱了个满怀。他不明白艾德为什么这么做，将他置于对死亡的恐惧中，但事后又对温蒂否认这是威胁......他只知道自己被吓坏了，处在死亡的边缘，像那只被理查德·斯派克捧在手心里的小鸟，下一刻就被丢进高速旋转的风扇中绞死。于是当他缓过神后，迅速挣脱了那令人窒息的怀抱，逃离了病房，跌落在走廊的地上。

恐慌症的发作是他完全没有料到的结果。当他事后回忆起这段惊险的经历时，刻意回避了艾德对他造成的影响，将这一切归咎于工作上积攒的压力、被职责调查部调查、遭到比尔和温蒂的痛批，以及与黛比分手。

艾德是那个刺激点，捅破了气球。

加州瓦卡维尔疗养院位于旧金山与萨克拉门托中途的位置。这里占地面积很大，戒备森严。很多终身监禁的犯人都向往住在精神病监狱。这里比起真正的监狱，条件要好太多，有大量的自由活动时间可供消遣，如果不是太危险的人物，就不会被整日关在暗无天日的牢房里。

霍顿将车开到疗养院门口，值班的狱警在确认来访人员后将沉重的铁门打开。霍顿开车进去，停在了位于监狱大楼前的一片沙地上。

在来访人员登记处上交配枪、徽章和在免责申明上签字，这都是霍顿非常熟悉的流程。经过了那么多次访谈，他现在可以毫无顾虑地在免责上边签字。

“坎伯现在在图书馆，我带你去找他。”完成这一套程序后，狱警打开通往关押罪犯区域的大门，对他说道。

监狱走廊有几个闲晃的罪犯好奇地瞥了一眼这个突然来造访的FBI探员。不远处传来吵闹的声音、狱警的斥责声，霍顿对此已习以为常。

“他在图书馆看书？”

“不，他在整理书。我们给他安排了一个图书管理员的工作。”

“听上去很适合他。”

“没错，找不到比他更合适的人了。”

图书室位于三楼。他们坐电梯上去后，狱警带他来到了图书室的门口。

“请稍等一下，我去叫他出来，你们可以找个地方坐下来谈。”

“不用了，我自己进去找他就好。”霍顿露出微笑。

狱警看了霍顿一眼，指了指图书室内。“行吧，你说了算。他应该就在书架附近。”

“多谢。”霍顿整理一下自己的领带，呼出一口气，提着公文包走了进去。

一间州立监狱的图书馆藏书量多得惊人。这里的书架占用了整间屋子一半的空间，一眼望过去，至少有二十个书架。书架均是实木打造，共有八层，每一层都被塞得满满当当。另一面是供犯人阅览的桌椅，只有零零散散几个人坐在那里看书。加州阳光从侧面的玻璃窗照射进来，将整间屋子照亮，创造了绝佳的阅读环境。霍顿很好奇当一个人进入了这样一所精神病监狱，什么样的书可以引起他的注意。

当他走到第五个书架的时候，发现了艾德。他正推着一辆手推车，将车里的书放回书架上。

“嗨，艾德。”霍顿尽量压低声音，向他走了过去。

“霍顿？”艾德转身露出了微笑，向他伸出一只手。“没想到你会来。”

“这次来的有点仓促，抱歉没事先告知你。”霍顿握住他的手。

“有一段时间了吧，近半年没见。最近在忙些什么？” 艾德微微收紧了力道后松开了他。

“我们在忙一个案子，刚刚结束。”

“亚特兰大儿童谋杀案对么？”艾德眨了眨眼睛。

“是的。你在报纸上看到的么？”

“没错。当我看到报纸上出现你的名字的时候，我得说那是振奋人心的时刻。亚特兰大的英雄——霍顿·福特。我将那一页报纸剪下来保存，说不定我会把它写进我的书里......不过遗憾的是，他们没有拍一张你的照片。”

霍顿有点不好意思，他避开艾德的目光，望向了一旁的书架。“所以...图书管理员？”

“哈，这跟我的身高有很大的关系。我可以轻易够到最高的地方，完全不用梯子。并且和书相处能让人心静，有助于我的写作。”

霍顿点了点头。

“这次有什么事找我？”艾德问道。

霍顿回头看向那几个坐在书桌前看书的家伙们，似乎没人注意到这里的对话。

“是这样的，我们手上有一个系列杀人犯的案子，目前还没有对外公布，希望能听一听你的见解。不介意的话，我们能找个地方谈谈么？”

艾德摸摸自己的下巴。“嗯...让我试试，我还从来没做过这种事呢。”

“那个...”霍顿努力将自己的音量压到最低。“这件事最好不要让别人知道。我们还没......”

他不知道如何向艾德解释清楚，同时又不能伤害他的自尊。

“我明白，跟我来吧。”艾德点点头，推动手推车向着图书室最靠里的位置走去。霍顿快步跟上了他。

在这间图书室最后面有一间内室。打开房门走进去后，空气里弥漫着陈腐的气味。唯一的光线来源是房顶的一盏白炽灯，微弱的灯光下，照耀着空气中飞舞的细小尘土。

这似乎也是一间书室。只摆放着几个零散的书架，上面的书基本已被尘土覆盖，有的甚至残缺不堪，被遗忘在角落里。霍顿注意到房间的一角还堆放着几张旧桌椅和杂物。大概是个杂物室吧......

“这边都是些旧书，以及一些没什么人爱看的书，所以就堆在这间屋子里。”

艾德推过来一张褪色的木桌，这张桌子已经有破损了，挪动的时候甚至发出了抗议的声响。有一条桌腿还在不停地摇晃，艾德将它靠在墙边当做支撑。他擦掉桌面上的浮土，使它看起来就和外面的书桌一样。

“这里的犯人都喜欢看什么书？”霍顿把公文包放在了桌子上。

“除了那些娱乐性质的小说以外，大部分是精神病治疗和心理测试的书。他们研究这些书以更好地了解心理医生的套路，试图证明自己是正常人。还有法律类的书籍也最受欢迎，这些平时绝对不会去碰的书，在这里需要排队借阅。很多人不愿放弃给自己减刑的机会，甚至无罪释放。还有一些人，他们请不起律师的，想要学习为自己辩护。”

“为自己辩护？那听上去很自作聪朋。”

“确实如此。但是'希望'就是支撑这些人在这里度日的精神食粮。”艾德瞥了一眼那几个正在专心看书的囚犯。“另外，政府总得给这些人找点事做，不是么。”

霍顿点了点头。他走到书架前，抽出一本书。

“放在这里的都是些什么书？”他拂掉上面的尘土，那是一本尼采的《悲剧的诞生》。

“哲学。”艾德说。他从霍顿手中拿过它，打开扉页漫无目的地看着。

“思想这种东西就像是病毒一样。当你获取它的时候，病毒会植入你的皮肤，侵蚀你的大脑，在这里筑巢、繁衍。”艾德抬手将食指抵在霍顿的太阳穴上，贴着发尾向脑后划去。

“一旦你接受了给你灌输的观念，就无法摆脱它们，因为它已经化作了你身体的一部分。”

一阵细小的电流穿过霍顿的头皮。他屏住呼吸，脑袋里突然闪过自己的后脑被利刃划开的画面。

“哲学就是传播思想最好的媒介。”艾德拍了拍他的肩膀。“看看这所监狱，最不缺少的就是自有一套哲学理论的精神病患者。他们就像是宿主，互相传播，互相影响。我想你应该知道它的威力，它会搅乱一个人的脑子，让人做出不寻常的事。比如你们上次拜访的查理·曼森。操纵他人服从自己的意志，就是一个典型的例子。”

“所以将这些书堆放在这里，是防止他们...搞坏自己和别人的脑子。”霍顿趁机从艾德的身侧溜了出去，走到那张旧桌前，背对着艾德，调整呼吸。

他总是会忘记艾德也是一名患有精神疾病的杀人凶手。因为他过于平静的叙事口吻，仿佛在说另一类和他毫无相关的人。而艾德一个小小的触碰动作将会唤醒他的认知，让他下意识的躲避。直到他重新被艾德迷人的精神世界所吸引，将恐惧遗忘在角落。

“曼森像个吉祥物一样，被单独关起来也是这个原因，对么。”霍顿说。

“没错。他也就只有自己那套廉价的哲学理论了。”艾德叹了口气。

当艾德谈起曼森的时候，语气里总是充满鄙夷，多少还有一些嫉妒。能够从那宛如空洞的灵魂里寻得一丝起伏，很不容易。

霍顿悄悄扬起了嘴角，转过身倚在桌边，露出了一个甜美的微笑。

“你和他不一样，艾德。你亲身体会到了这一切——用这双手结束生命。你知晓挑选猎物的方向，你懂得那些夺取性命的技巧，你感受过那种掌控的欣喜。每一次......艾德。这也是我需要你的原因。”

他笑起来的时候，圆润的脸颊因为翘起的嘴角而鼓起来，像个稚气未脱的孩子一般可爱。

“霍顿，你真的是......”

艾德发自内心地笑了，那藏在镜片背后的眼睛里有得到赞许后的喜悦，还有一种无法描述的热烈情感，像是一团暗色的火焰在眼中灼烧。

霍顿不自觉地咽下口水。他忽然想起黛比曾教过他的，如何引导艾德谈论自己的技巧。

_'_ _面露微笑、侧耳倾听。模仿他的动作，双腿在他面前随意地交叉。但不要触碰他，你是想让他和你交流，而不是让他干你。_ _'_

此刻，他莫名地感受到一种奇怪的氛围。艾德挪动沉重的双脚向他走近，紧扣脚踝的铁链摩擦着地面，发出尖锐的声响。

“你总会带给我惊喜，霍顿。每一次当我认为自己已经足够了解你的时候，你就会展现惊人的一面，非常令人着迷。”

他在距离霍顿一米远的地方停了下来，静静地注视着他。那目光像是在审视一种有趣的生物，充满掠夺性的、赤裸的目光。

然后，他向霍顿伸出了手......

霍顿感到身周的气压骤然降低。

“现在给我看看，那个困扰你的家伙。”艾德说。

霍顿愣了一会才反应了过来他来这里的目的。他慌忙拿过公文包，打开拉链的时候，险些伤到自己的手指。

就目前所了解的情况，BTK杀过七个人，其中有两个是孩子。这三个字母分别代表着Bind（捆绑）Torture（折磨）Kill（杀戮），每一个字眼都是残酷的、触目惊心。在堪萨斯州，只要提到BTK的名字，人们都会闻之失色。因为他的杀人行径过于骇人，他用勒死或者憋死的方式夺取性命，然后像捆牲畜一样把她们捆好扔在地上、床上，有的甚至被吊起来。

其中一名叫南茜·福克斯的女性受害者是BTK最满意的杰作。他甚至为南茜写过蹩脚的诗寄给媒体以此纪念她，名叫《噢，南茜之死》。

“她对BTK一定是特殊的。”霍顿先从这个案子谈起。“我们了解到南茜·福克斯是一个懂幽默，又很聪慧的女性，他身边的人都说她乐观、开朗，从没想过这种事会发生在她身上。我相信案发当时，她一定是对BTK说过什么话，或者做过什么，所以令他印象深刻。”

“一个聪明的女孩...”艾德摸着自己的下巴。“在她意识到一名陌生男子闯入她的住处后，第一反应会是顺从他的意愿，而不是立即反抗。”

霍顿将南茜·福克斯生前的照片摆在桌子上。

“嗯，这恰恰契合了BTK的性幻想。他可以尽情地操纵她、命令她。以往的对象可能都会尝试与他打斗，而南茜同意了他的所有要求。他可以自如地将她捆绑，摆成他想要的姿势。这可能是他之前从未体验过的。”

照片里的女孩留着齐肩的短发，戴一副金边眼镜，手握一个保龄球，面露微笑，充满阳光。

“我得说，这真是一个漂亮的姑娘。”艾德拿起这张照片端详。

“她有两份工作，非常努力。白天在一家建筑公司做秘书，晚上下班后，在一家珠宝店打工。独自一人住，生活很有规律。”

“我明白了......BTK是属于有组织犯罪，你们之前总结过的系列杀人犯，通常先在人群中挑选潜在目标，之后跟踪监视，了解她们的作息规律。”艾德放下照片，手指轻轻敲打着桌面。“南茜独居，工作到很晚才回家，于是BTK盯上了她。他是一个谨慎的人，做事条理清晰......在每一次捕猎前，会制定至少两种方案。”

霍顿点点头，专心地聆听着，将这些记在了小本上。

“南茜的尸体是在床上被发现的，死因是窒息。”

他拿出几张犯罪现场的照片。被害者以跪着的姿势趴在床上，脸埋在床垫里，嘴里塞着一条女士长筒袜，脖子上有一道明显的勒痕。因为窒息的原因，面部呈现青紫色。与其他女性受害者一样，南茜也遭到了捆绑。她的手臂被翻折过来绑在背后，双脚搭在床沿，因为被绑住腿的缘故，紧紧地靠在了一起。其中有一张照片是绑在手腕上的粗麻绳的特写，有些许鲜血渗进绳子里，颜色已经变成了黑色。

“很复杂的打结方式。”艾德注意到。

“我们在其他受害者身上发现三种不同的绳结，这个人对结绳非常了解。应该是有过部队经历，知道如何打这种复杂的结。”

“他的女性受害者都会被捆绑么？”

“基本都是，除了她。凯特琳·布莱特。”

霍顿将布莱特案发现场的照片摆在桌子上。

“尸体被发现的时候，是在床上，身上有十一处刀伤。弟弟凯文·布莱特的脸被射中三枪，在BTK转过来对付姐姐的时候，他侥幸活下来，逃离了那里。比尔和他有过交谈。”

霍顿把凯文·布莱特向比尔描述的情况讲给艾德听。

“凯文告诉比尔——_‘这个恐怖的男人用极度冷静的口吻要求我们做这些事。就好像这一切结束后，他就会放我们走_’。”

“他捅死了她......这点很有意思。”艾德摸着自己修剪整洁的胡子，盯着那张鲜血淋漓的照片。

照片里的床已经被鲜血浸透。墙上、地上到处都是飞溅的血渍。凯特琳趴在床垫上，身上的刀口已经凝血。被利刃撕裂的皮肤边缘翘起卷曲，已经变成了干枯的死皮，刀口萎缩成一个个可怖的洞口。

十一刀......

“愤怒。”艾德说，“意外情况的发生被他认为是失败之举。凯文从他手中溜走，这让他感到愤怒。于是他选择将凯特琳捅死。”

“我也是这么认为的。”霍顿把胳膊伸到桌面上，身体向艾德靠过去。“BTK将自己的名声看得很重。他从没有承认他杀了凯特琳·布莱特。不过凯文注意到他戴的手表......”他拿出一个男人的生活照，照片里的人左手戴着一块军用手表。

“和这是同一块。约瑟夫·奥特罗，BTK首次杀人时的被害人之一。”

“纪念物。”

霍顿点点头。“奥特罗一家的遭遇和布莱特姐弟俩有类似的地方。”他将奥特罗一家四口惨遭屠杀的现场照片摆在桌子上。“BTK的目标本是妈妈和一个未成年的女孩，完全没料到还有另一个孩子和父亲在场。但他平静地解决了这些麻烦，勒死了他们。甚至轻易制伏了奥特罗先生，他可是一名退伍军长，而BTK没有逃跑。”

“我明白了。”艾德撑起庞大的身躯，略显笨拙地站了起来，他拍了拍裤子上的尘土，开始在房间里踱步。“通常来说，他是如何闯进这些人家里的？”

“奥特罗一家，他先切断了电话线，防止他们报警。因为整栋房子没有任何遭到破坏的痕迹，所以我怀疑是从后门进入的。”霍顿的目光追随着艾德的脚步。“布莱特姐弟，他伪装成抢劫的样子，说自己是个通缉犯，用枪威胁他们照他说的话做......”

“他经常这么做。”艾德停住了脚步，转身看着霍顿。

“做什么？”

“说自己是个通缉犯，或者别的什么人。给别人带来一种错觉。”艾德耸了耸肩膀。“_我只是为了我必须要做的事，不会杀了你_。南茜·福克斯的情况一定也是这样的。”

“为了让她们配合他，这很聪明。”霍顿的眼神放光。

“是的。如果要引别人上钩，就得研究他们的心理。有的时候，一个小小的动作就足够了。”艾德露出一个得意的笑容。“你知道么，霍顿。那些女大学生们最初并不都是信任我的。通常来说，我会告诉她们，你要去的地方我正好顺路，可以载你一程。然后我会看看自己的手表，表现出一副很赶时间的样子。这样她们就会认为我是个大忙人，有很重要的事在等着我。载不载她们对我来说无所谓。”

艾德看看自己的手腕，仿佛那上面挂着一块表。“虽然这就是个不起眼的动作，但很管用，她们立刻就会解除戒心。”

“哇...这非常...了不起。”霍顿忍不住赞叹道。肢体语言通常是最能表现心理活动的一种方式。当人们观察、审视一个人的时候，这个人的动作细节和眼神往往能透露更为真实的信息，那是比话语更具有说服力的方式。艾德一定是为此特意研究过，知道如何能够在最短的时间内获取对方的信任。

“这很好地解释了系列杀人犯总能得手的原因。”霍顿发自内心地佩服艾德，尽管这不符合他的FBI身份。他几乎是下意识地站了起来，就好像艾德站在那里，自己还坐着是不尊重对方的表现。

“看，霍顿，你又学到了一点。离高级犯罪大脑又近了一步。哦，还有件事。他是先强奸她们，再将她们勒死，还是等她们死后奸尸？”

艾德询问的口吻仿佛是做学术研究，让人忘记他本身就是奸尸的代言人。

“都不是，他没有侵入过任何一个人，而是对着尸体手淫，现场残留着BTK的精液。从这一点来看，他可能患有性功能障碍。”

“还有另一种可能性。”艾德说，“他只是为了实体化他的性幻想，完成一件艺术品。侵入她们会玷污了幻想，他并不想破坏这份美感。”

“嗯...也有道理。只是看着她们就足够让他兴奋...么。”霍顿按下笔头，在本子上记录下来。这些变态杀人犯总是会层出不穷地冒出各种新奇的性怪癖，对着高跟鞋手淫已经让他很震惊了。

_'__艺术品__'_......他写下这个词，加重划了两道横线。霍顿从没有想过将那些死者当做艺术品看待。但如果从凶手的角度看，他们确实是在创作。每一个系列杀人犯都有自己独特的风格，就像每一位知名的画家都有自己独特的画风。

想要了解他们，就得先了解他们的作品......

霍顿看着南茜·福克斯尸体的照片。那埋在床垫里的面孔似乎开始消肿，恢复了生气...南茜无力地睁开浑浊的双眼，大声呼喊着救命。她扭动身体，试图挣脱双手的束缚。耳边传来冷彻心扉的笑声，一条长筒袜塞进了她的口中。她绝望地流下眼泪，呐喊声都被堵在喉咙里，嘴里分泌的唾液逐渐浸湿了袜子，让她更加难以呼吸......

然后，一条皮带绕过了她的脖子勒紧......

“他享受勒死人的感觉，为此做过一些练习，也许先从小动物入手。”霍顿从幻想里回过神。“另外他的学历不高，只能做些底层工作，很难维持长久稳定的工作。”

“我并不这么认为。”艾德摇了摇头。

“这不可能，有组织犯罪需要花费大量的时间寻找目标，跟踪、监视她们。你刚才也说过了。”

“你需要从盒子里跳出来，霍顿。用全新的思惟方式。”

霍顿疑惑地看着他。

“我得恭喜你了。”艾德摘下眼镜，用衣角擦拭着落在镜片上的尘土。“你们发现了一种新类型的罪犯。他或许并不像你访谈的系列杀人犯一样有着悲惨的童年。他的童年可能与正常人一样平稳地度过。成年以后，他有着不错的工作，甚至拥有美好的家庭。你无法将他与变态杀人狂联系到一起，因为他就同一个普通男人一样，生活在我们身边。”

艾德重新将眼镜戴好，露出一个迷人的微笑。

“你是怎么......”

霍顿这下惊讶得张大了嘴巴。在上一次他们短暂的交谈后，他意识到艾德拥有分析罪犯心理的能力，但没有想到他可以做得这么好，思惟如此敏捷，甚至冲破了固有的犯罪心理规律。

“告诉我，比尔为什么没有来？”艾德引开了话题。

“比尔？他......有别的事。”

“什么事？”

霍顿抿住嘴巴，没有说话。他知道不应该把比尔的私事说出来。比尔从没有把自己的任何私事说给那些访谈对象听，一直都是霍顿在做这件事。和他们聊聊自己的事，谈谈心仪的姑娘。这帮助他与这些人快速建立起信任的关系。但比尔的事，不行......比尔连格雷都没有告诉，只有温蒂和他知道。他是一个将工作和生活分得很明白的人。能够告诉霍顿他可能会离婚的事，已经是比尔难得的敞开心扉的时刻。

“你们向来都是一起做访谈，从没有单独行动过。他的缺席一定有难以拒绝的理由。”艾德握住双手，放在了肚子上。“他升职了？不再管这些事了，现在你只有你自己了。”

“不，没有这回事。跟工作没有关系。”霍顿几乎是脱口而出。

“哦......我明白了，是家里的事。”

艾德当然知道比尔不会丢下自己一手创建的行为科学部，而去做别的什么工作。他之所以这么问，只是想刺激霍顿，逼他说出真相。他清楚地知道霍顿是一个争强好胜的年轻人，有些自负。也许霍顿并不在意官职，但他确实比比尔更有天赋，这谁都看得出来......

霍顿闭上双眼，默默地咒骂自己。他只能祈祷下一次比尔见到艾德的时候，不会被艾德当面问起。

“有什么事发生了对么？在亚特兰大查案的时候。你们用半年的时间查这个案子，大部分时间都不在匡提科。比尔很难顾全家庭和工作。但他是一个好丈夫，我看得出来。”

“不怨他......我们的工作性质就是这样，全国各地到处跑。”

艾德全部都说对了，霍顿甚至想为他鼓掌。

如果他不是个杀人犯，一定会成为一名优秀的心理侧写师。如果霍顿正在面试他，绝对会毫不犹豫地将他招募到行为科。然而他现在只想停止这个话题。

“比尔的妻子是个什么样的人？或者，是前妻？”

“他们还没有离婚。”

真该死......霍顿应该闭紧嘴巴，如果他不想承受比尔锐利的眼刀的话。“我就见过他家里人一次，也没说上话。他不喜欢把工作上的社交带到家里吧。”

“嗯，听上去很像比尔的风格。你呢？霍顿，之前提起的那个女博士。充满热情的年轻女孩，大学里总是不乏这样的姑娘，喜欢尝试些新鲜事物。”

“我们……分手了。”霍顿平静地坦白了这件事。事到如今，他已经放下了这段感情。自从看到她和另一个男孩在黑暗的房间里亲昵，霍顿就与她有了隔阂。

“这样啊......”艾德抬起头，房顶的灯光照在他的眼镜上，让人看不清他的神情。“发生了什么？我猜想和查案没有关系，你的状况与比尔不一样。”

“不，不是因为案子......”

他回想起分手那天晚上，刚刚结束一段长久旅程的霍顿回到了黛比的住处。他看到黛比坐在门口的摇椅上，独自饮着酒，眼神里透露着忧怨，没有答应和他一起出去吃饭，也没有邀请他进屋。然后霍顿自信满满地推理出来她要提分手的事。

如果提出分手，也应该是他提出来...

于是霍顿转身就走，丢下一句'_我明天来收拾东西，免得你看到我__'_。内心的愤怒多于痛苦。

“我们都不是最初的自己了，时间改变了一切......不过，我猜这是早晚会发生的事。”霍顿耸了耸肩。

“依我看，霍顿。你并没有把这段感情看得有多重。像你这样的年轻警察，又很帅气，身边不缺少姑娘的陪伴。但你一直都很难维持长久的感情，对么。这不是你第一次以这样的方式结束一段感情了。”

艾德停顿了一下，注意到霍顿的右手慢慢攥紧了。

“其实，你并没有那么在乎她。这个女孩也许对你来说是神秘的、高傲的，令人着迷。但同时也难以琢磨。”

“你懂得还真多啊。”被别人戳穿了内心的感觉很不舒服，霍顿几乎是条件反射地保护自己，语气里甚至有讽刺挖苦的意味。

“很遗憾我没有和女孩们交往过，我对她们知之甚少。但是霍顿，我了解你。”艾德向他走近。“你喜欢她的陪伴，多半是因为她懂得倾听。当你喋喋不休地说起自己的英雄事迹的时候，她来充当你最佳的听众，在你身边赞美你，甚至给你出出主意。但反过来，你不习惯被对方引领话题。对于你不了解的领域，你很难应付，不知道如何交流下去。所以干脆避免交流，直到你们出现裂缝。”

房间里的空气潮湿闷热，霍顿攥紧的手心渗出了汗水。正如艾德所说，他从来都不想了解黛比的社交圈和她的社会学研究。那超出了他的理解范围，让他感觉失去控制。他只想要一个能够与他的思想产生共鸣的人.......

他抬头直视着艾德的双眼，脸色有些苍白。“我不是来做情感咨询的...”

“当然，你是来做案件咨询的。”艾德为自己冒犯的行为报以歉意的微笑。

“那告诉我，你是如何知道的？BTK过着和正常人一样的生活。”

“霍顿，你得自己想想。你已经做得足够好了。在所有那些自以为是的警察里，你是少有的真正聪明的人。但是，还远远不够。 你一定会问你自己 _'__为什么？为什么我不能准确地描述__BTK__的人物特征和他的作案动机。为什么我耗费了近半年的时间才抓到了亚特兰大儿童谋杀案的凶手，并且没有足够的证据。__' _你一定很挫败吧.......”

艾德抬起手，用手指触摸霍顿的衣领，抽出了那条不偏不倚、戴在胸前正中央的黑色领带。那柔软的高级质感在他的手指间流连，光滑细腻的纹理令他不禁发出叹息。

“它可真漂亮...戴在你身上。这身整洁的西装就是原因，你的身份标签成为了你与系列杀人犯之间一条难以逾越的鸿沟......”

艾德居高临下地看着霍顿，握紧了领带将他拉向自己，用他那一贯平静的口吻在霍顿的耳边说道：“你的姿态太高了。”

霍顿像只被扼住了后颈的幼兽一般动弹不得。他开始后悔刚才对艾德说了过激的话，讽刺他那少得可怜的情感经历，口吻像极了艾德不称职的老妈，这也许刺激到了他......但从那张柔和的脸上找不出任何气恼的踪影。他甚至分不清这是友好的表情，还是愤怒爆发的前兆。

“我...我从没有嘲笑过这些人。你更是......”他不明白自己为什么要拼命解释。“我从没觉得你是一个笑话。”

“那你是如何看我的？哦，对你们来说，我多少还有可利用的价值。我能想象得到，你们在那间小型办公室里对我指指点点，指望着老朋友艾德·坎伯替你们抓住坏人。”

“不是的！如果你觉得受到了冒犯，我不会再问任何案子了。我只是...找不到比你更适合的人了。”

我只是得见到你...有太多问题要弄清楚。

“你如此害怕我，但还是来了...为什么，霍顿。”

“我不知道......”霍顿被他逼到桌子的边缘，后腰直接顶在坚硬的棱角上。他慌忙将手撑住桌面，本就不稳定的桌子来来回回地晃动，他的肩膀因为过于用力而颤抖着。

“让我来告诉你吧，我有你想要的东西——危险。你从没有体验过杀戮的感觉，想要知道那究竟意味着什么，这正是你最需要的东西。你知道曼森最可悲的一点是什么？当他家族里的那几个孩子杀了莎伦·塔特⑴以后，曼森带领他们重新回到了那所房子，重演了一遍抢杀的过程。他得表现出自己主导了这一切，他得知道夺取性命是一种什么感觉，为了他那虚无的王者尊位不会轻易被别人撼动。但他始终没杀过任何一个人对么，所以他永远不知道那种感觉......所以你永远不知道那种感觉。”

艾德抬起了霍顿的下巴，强迫他直视着自己的眼睛。

“也许你该试一试，勒死一个人或者割开他的喉咙。放低你的姿态，融入这个人群。然后你就会明白，为什么BTK拥有双面人生。但你不能这么做，对吧。因为你是天使的执行官。”他的手指向下划过霍顿昂起的脖颈，在喉结下的陷窝轻轻施压。

“也许，我应该试试......当死神降临到你面前的时候，你就能亲眼看到杀戮的真实展现。”

“你不会......”霍顿艰难地咽下口水，圆润的喉结抵着艾德的指尖上下滚动着。艾德的手宛如熊掌，他甚至可以一只手扼住霍顿的脖子，只要稍稍施力，就可以轻易地拧断。霍顿紧张地张嘴呼吸，但喉咙像被阻断了气流，氧气进不到肺里。

“你不会这么做的...”

光是说出这几个字几乎用尽了霍顿全身的力气。他双手紧紧抓住桌沿，努力支撑起开始发抖的双腿，指甲都陷进了已经腐化的木头里。他并不确定艾德是否真的要掐死他。这已经不是第一次威胁他了，只是一种没来由的信任驱使着霍顿说出这句话。

艾德被他的话逗笑了。“你总是这么自信，觉得自己掌控全局。如果我慢慢地折磨你，剥去你所有骄傲，你还会这么有恃无恐么？”

艾德逆着光，将霍顿笼罩在他巨大的阴影下。他们离得已经足够近了，近到艾德可以清楚地看见霍顿的额头渗出的细小汗珠。但他还是继续入侵对方的领域，一只脚踏进了霍顿双脚之间留出的空隙，大腿紧贴着对方。

“你看起来很糟糕。”艾德说。

霍顿的心脏剧烈地跳动，震颤他的鼓膜，同时耳边响彻艾德那低沉浑厚的嗓音。他的大腿因为发抖的缘故，性器时不时蹭到了艾德的腿。这真是个糟糕的姿势。他的呼吸越来越短促，脸颊潮红，胸腔快速地起伏着，所有的注意力都集中在一呼一吸上。眼前的画面逐渐变窄了，所有的书架都向他倾斜过来，汇集在视野中心。在天旋地转的背景下，艾德一成不变的面孔显得越发突出。

当一切症状都变得如此明朗之后，霍顿终于意识到自己恐慌症发作了，他顺着桌沿瘫软了下去，在跪倒在冰冷的地面之前，被艾德架住了胳膊。

“呼吸，霍顿。”

艾德冷静得像一个该死的医生。他抱紧霍顿的腰，轻轻松松将他抬起放在了椅子上。为了让霍顿能够顺畅地呼吸，他松开了他的领带，解开了衬衫前三颗扣子，但这似乎无济于事。霍顿像一个坏掉的玩偶被艾德摆在了一旁。

恐慌症就像一颗定时炸弹，一直潜伏在霍顿的身体里。以至于过去了这么久，久到他都已经忘记上一次发作是在什么时候。也许这个病看起来没那么可怕，但对身体造成的影响却是实实在在的。值得庆幸的是，霍顿自从被确诊以后一直将安定带在身上，保持了这个良好的习惯。于是他战战兢兢地伸出手去够裤子的口袋......药瓶从他的手中滑落，掉在了地上。霍顿绝望地看着它滚到艾德的脚下。

艾德弯腰拾起落在脚边的橘色药瓶，把印着字的那一面对准灯光，念出了它的名字。

“苯二氮......安定？看来你不是心脏病发作。这个样子似乎不需要我动手了。”艾德叹了口气，将药瓶放在桌子上，弯下腰，半蹲在霍顿面前。

“如果我放任你不管，用不了多久你就会因心力衰竭而死。你的心跳太快了，亦或是见到我让你过于激动了......”

艾德用手指勾勒霍顿侧脸的轮廓。

“你打过猎么？”

霍顿喘着粗气，已经说不出任何话了。他拼命呼吸的样子在对方沉着冷静的目光下，显得滑稽可笑。

于是艾德自言自语道：“你知道么，我祖母家附近有一片树林。小时候我经常去那边打猎。有一次我躲在草丛里伏击驯鹿，它们在不远处觅食。有一只小驯鹿向我这边走来，它的妈妈不在身边。我屏住呼吸观察着它，它应该也看到了我，但没有跑开。我猜它是想吃我面前的嫩草，也许还对我这个森林里陌生的面孔感到好奇吧...”

艾德慢条斯理地抽出搭在霍顿脖子上的领带放在了桌子上。

“它就在我面前徘徊试探着，小心翼翼地咀嚼青草，那四只纤细的小腿微微地颤动，准备随时逃跑的样子。然后我得以近距离观察它那双楚楚可怜的大眼睛。在浓密的睫毛下，就像是清澈的湖水，倒映着我的身影。哦，动人美丽的小动物。那是我这一天最快乐的时光。最后我把它的头挂在了我房间的床头，这样我可以时时刻刻看到它漂亮的眼睛...”

艾德停顿了一下，擦掉霍顿眼角流下的生理泪水，用拇指抚摸他的嘴唇。

“你就像那头小鹿一样，不经世俗的雕琢，美丽又脆弱的生灵。 勇敢，不知什么是危险......你说话的声音是如此的柔软，就像女孩子一样。而当你喊我名字的时候......”

艾德舔了舔嘴唇。“我从没和任何一个人有过长久的关系。通常来说，我应该将你占为己有，永远珍藏。”

他用两根手指挤开了霍顿唇齿间的缝隙，伸到口腔内搅动向深处探去，直到指尖触到了上膛的小舌。

“说不定我会考虑将你的声带割下来放到我的枕边，也许在梦里会听到你呼唤我的名字。”

霍顿断断续续地呜咽着，他将嘴张到最大，以容纳艾德又粗又长的手指。压在舌根的异物感造成了强烈的吞咽反射，他干咳了好几声，口水顺着嘴角流了下来。这可能是他人生最后的时刻，求生的本能驱使他做着徒劳的挣扎。他胡乱地蹬动双腿，然后意识到自己居然在濒死的边缘硬了......

就在他快要窒息的一瞬间，艾德抽出了手指，拉出一条亮晶晶的银丝。

“把它咽下去。”

重获空气后的霍顿猛烈地咳嗽，排斥口腔里的异物感。他卷起舌尖发现上面正粘着一粒药片，急忙将它吞了下去。

渐渐的，恐慌症的不良反应消失了...他如释重负地呼出一口长气，心跳逐渐慢了下来，呼吸的频率也恢复了正常。

艾德盯着他红肿的嘴唇，保持缄默。他的目光向下移到敞开的衣领和里面露出来的完整脖颈...已经非常凌乱的衣角从裤子的边缘掉了出来...双腿之间是霍顿非常明显的勃起。

霍顿坐在椅子上不安地扭动着屁股，试图掩饰自己。但在艾德平静的注视下它似乎更加兴奋了。

人在濒死时刻确实会出现这种勃起的情况，霍顿告诉自己，甚至剧烈的殴打也有可能引起勃起。只是肾上腺素的分泌引起的充血而已......霍顿曾见过一些刚刚死亡的新鲜男性尸体，阴茎直挺挺地竖在裤子里.......

他打算对眼下这个尴尬的状况解释一番。

“艾德......”

他刚刚恢复正常的呼吸，身体还很虚弱。那声音从喉咙里泄出来变成了微弱的呢喃声，听起来就像在乞求一样。霍顿随即闭紧了嘴巴，脸涨得通红，所有的借口和理由都烟消云散了。他没想到自己居然在如此危险的处境下有了反应，看起来像个受虐狂.......就在他准备起身落荒而逃的时候，艾德伸出手解开了他的裤子......

艾德的手和女人不同，在握住霍顿的时候，显得非常坚定、有力。长有粗茧的掌心摩擦着阴茎表面薄弱的皮肤，带来细微的疼痛。恰到好处的力道包裹着他，从根部缓缓向上撸动。这双巨人的手虽然看起来粗笨，但在做起这活时又是细腻得无微不至。

霍顿沉浸在恐惧和兴奋两种相对立的情感中，他闭上双眼，放弃了思考，一头栽倒在对方的怀里。

艾德就是用这双手结束了无数条生命......现在却掌握着霍顿身体最脆弱的一部分。他的手实在是太大了，甚至只用半个手掌就可以将霍顿整根握住。他以一种折磨人的速度缓慢地撸动着。向上推挤到顶端后，用指腹摩挲敏感的小孔，随即分泌出一股透明的前液，顺着掌心流了下来。

“嗯......艾德...”

霍顿的身体止不住地战栗，快感如潮水将他包围。他侧过脸，趴在艾德的耳边轻轻地喘息，细碎的呼唤交替着绵软的呻吟。他从来都不知道自己能发出如此羞耻的声音，果真像个女孩子一样......

艾德逐渐加快了撸动的速度。

霍顿自暴自弃地搂紧了他的脖子，将自己滚烫的脸颊埋在浅蓝色的囚衣里，绵延不断的呻吟声变成了沙哑低沉的闷哼。鼻腔里都是艾德身上干净的味道，那是股非常好闻的清香味，衣物消毒水的味道。在霍顿的印象里已经将这种味道与艾德紧密地连接在一起。

没过多久，霍顿就抓紧艾德的后背达到了高潮，射在了他的肚子上。

这是他第一次主动拥抱艾德。如此近距离的角度让他能够清楚地看到那双洞察人心的眼睛。它居然是淡绿色的，在净白的皮肤衬托下，浅得清澈见底。纯净又柔和的颜色，倒映着一颗纯净的心灵，它不该属于一个暴戾成性的杀人犯......

霍顿在恍惚间看到了一个安静的男孩坐在昏暗潮湿的地下室里。头顶上方的下水管传来排空污水的声响，一只老鼠从他身旁经过。他抱紧自己的双腿，低声地啜泣着。

_我的杀人犯儿子啊_ _……_

_谁会愿意和你在一起？_

_真要感谢上帝！_

母亲冷酷无情的话语像是诅咒一般，伴随艾德的一生。

高潮的余韵退去后，霍顿松开了对方。粘稠的精液正顺着艾德的囚衣一路滑下，形成了一条深蓝色的污渍。

“抱歉......我弄脏了你的衣服。”

“没什么好抱歉的。”艾德站起身，拍掉膝盖上的尘土，转身走向了他的手推车。

这一切发生得过于突然。霍顿还没有缓过神来。前一秒艾德还扬言要割下他的头、扯出他的声带。如此真实的死亡威胁引发了他的恐慌发作，下一秒就给了他一个手活。

在匡提科警校上学的时候，霍顿曾和几个关系不错的男孩胡搞过。但那时大家都是年轻气盛的孩子，身边又没一个姑娘。互相慰藉只是为了寻找刺激，图个好玩。他从来都没把这当回事，他不是同性恋。但当艾德握住他的时候，他没有感到恶心，就这么自然而然地接受了，甚至很享受这个过程。霍顿觉得自己彻底完蛋了。

“刚才是怎......”

“举手之劳而已，在我们互相合作的基础上......官方说法，记得么。”

艾德打断了他。

_'_ _我们在互相合作的基础上，是朋友_ _'_ _。_

这是霍顿去ICU看望他的时候对他说的话。报纸上报道他与艾德·坎伯成为了朋友。

_只是互相合作的关系。_

霍顿义正言辞地划清界限，如此冷漠又精准。

“艾德......听我说。我那天喝了太多的酒，发生的一切都很糟糕。我从匡提科出来，搭了最近的一班飞机赶到这里，看到你就那么安静地躺在病床上，然后我就是......自然而然地把脾气撒在了你身上。”

“我猜朋友就是为了这个而存在的，对么。”

艾德露出微笑，把装有安定的药瓶递给了霍顿。“为什么吃安定？”

“是恐慌症。”霍顿呼出一口气，“我已经很久没发作了。”他犹豫了一下，决定不告诉艾德第一次发作就是在那一次见面的时候。

“怎么回事？”

“大概是...压力太大了吧，我也不清楚。”

“这所监狱的医生经常会给犯病的犯人注射安定。如果掌握不好剂量，你知道，很容易上瘾。”

“我会小心的。”霍顿点了点头。

沉默在他们之间划开了界限。霍顿其实很想问艾德，为什么要一而再再而三地威胁恐吓他，又没有对他真的下手。在绝大部分时间里，艾德都是礼貌又友好的。他搞不清他这样做的原因。如果他直接质问艾德，那听起来会很蠢。他只能理解为艾德拥有阴晴不定的脾气，也许不会经常爆发，但总有那么一个刺激点点燃了他，招致霍顿引火上身。他决定忘掉今天发生的一切，起身离开。就在他走向门口，经过艾德身旁的时候，瞥了一眼一直站在手推车后面的艾德，他松垮的长裤前裆被勃起的阴茎撑了起来，藏在手推车把手的后面，不是那么容易被发现。

“艾德，”霍顿向他走过去，一只手放在了车把手上。“我能帮到......”

“我会处理好自己的事，多谢你的好意。”艾德拍怕他的肩膀，挪开了手推车。“哦，对了。倒是有一件事真的很需要你们的帮助。打字机，如果你们能找到一台的话......靠手写来完成一本自传真的很累人。”

艾德只丢下这句话便推车走了，留下霍顿站在原地，独自消化着刚才发生的一切。

（1）莎伦·塔特：好莱坞20世纪60年代的著名女演员，导演罗曼·波兰斯基的妻子。曼森家族的几个成员闯入了他们的住宅，虐杀了包括莎朗·塔特在内的五个人，她死的时候还怀有8个月的身孕。波兰斯基因为外出拍片避过一劫。

**Author's Note:**

> ⑴自我暴露手段。心理医生在与患者交流时运用的手段。心理医生通过分享自己的类似的经历，来使患者放松，从而更好的描述自己的情况。  
⑵罗伯特•汉斯。这个人是真实的系列杀人犯，在约翰道格拉斯的心理神探这本书里，有他的照片，行为科学部应该是和这个人谈过。关于他的犯罪，我是在百度上找的【捂脸】  
⑶泰德•邦迪。这个也是真实的系列杀人犯，应该很多人都知道他。沉默的羔羊是以他为原型创作的，以上所有关于他的描述都是我在百度上找的。【捂脸*2】


End file.
